This invention relates to lighting apparatus, and more particularly to improved energy-conserving lamps operable to concentrate intensified beams of light in multiple directions from a single source, or to concentrate a portion of the light from a source and diffuse the remainder.
Many types of lighting apparatus have been suggested. A number of them have included mirrors or other types of reflectors for concentrating and intensifying the light transmitted in a certain direction. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 976,587; 1,270,261; 1,451,321; 1,506,727; 1,640,448; 1,683,895; 1,827,141; 1,839,146; 1,950,130; 1,950,131; 2,128,470; 2,220,215; 2,592,962; 3,541,326 and 3,711,695.
Many of these patents show combination lighting apparatus wherein a single source is utilized to provide both direct and reflected light. However, there has been a need for an improved form of free-standing table or floor lamp having a decorative and unobtrusive appearance, with full adjustability and maximum versatility or a reflecting/concentrating mirror. Also, contemporary interior lighting has tended to be inefficient and wasteful of energy, with flood or scatter lighting of large areas where light is only utilized in much smaller areas of a space. A lamp of larger wattage is required for adequate diffuse or flood illumination of localized objects or activity areas, than would be required if the light were concentrated at the desired locations. For the achievement of subdued background lighting in the case of table, floor or wall-mounted reading lamps, for example, contemporary lighting as typical heretofore has tended to utilize opaque or densely translucent lampshades, which merely convert a great portion of the source light into heat, further wasting energy.